total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Divide and Conquer the Pyramid (TDBW)
Divide and Conquer the Pyramid is the fourth episode in Total Drama Beach Wars. Plot On the boys' side of the Snakes cabin, Pietro pulls everybody together in a team meeting. As he's about to speak, Chris uses his beloved horn again. Pietro sighs and walks outside, followed by the other boys. Outside, Chris holds out a puzzle piece and tells the campers that the next challenge will be puzzling. He laughs and throws the puzzle piece on the ground. Maddox grabs it and holds it up, and on the back is a note telling the campers to meet Chris at the beach in 30 minutes. Sierra scoffs and asks why she should follow that. Ashley agrees and walks back into the cabin, followed by Minnie and Sierra. Arin says that they won't and drags all three back out. In the confessional, Arin says that Minnie is up to something. Sierra pulls Arin down and the two get into a cat-fight and the other girls have to pull them apart. In the confessional, a bruised up Sierra simply says that Arin is going down. Later, in the kitchen, Chef walks up to Arin, Bailey and Aradia and pats Baileys shoulder and tells her that he's sorry. Bailey smiles and says that everything is fine. Chef then smirks and slaps down a pancake on her plate. Bailey gasps and asks what it's made out of and Chef yells that it's made out of rice and asks if she's got a problem with that. Bailey blinks and shakes her head, and as Chef walks away, she pushes the plate away and says that she so is not eating that. Chef turns around and asks what she said. Bailey smiles and says that she said nothing. Meanwhile, Sierra, Minnie and Ashley all agree that Arin, Aradia and Bailey are threats and have decided to vote them out one by one, starting with Arin. On the other side of the kitchen, Maddox frowns at his sausage and asks what animal it's made out of. Sid shrugs and tells him to ask Chef. Maddox gets up and asks Chef, but Chef ends up pushing him back to his seat and telling him it's none of his business. Mason then points out that it's all of their business about what they eat. Chef shrugs and says it's made out of pork. Maddox gulps and asks if it's from a pig. Pietro laughs and says that of course it is. Maddox shoves it away and says he is not eating a pig, for they are peaceful and innocent animals. Pietro and Mason turn to each other and shrug. Back on the other side of the kitchen, the boys from the Maniac Monkeys all try to figure out what the challenge is until Chris walks in and frowns, saying the campers had to meet him at the beach ten minutes ago. Some of the campers laugh, while some others frown, and Chef yells at them, telling them to get their sorry butts out of the kitchen and to the beach. At the beach, two tables are set up, each with four triangles and a bunch of puzzle pieces set up. Chris smiles and explains the challenge. Two people from each team will work on each triangle, trying to put together a puzzle, and in the end, the four triangles will be put together to make a pyramid. Chris then adds that because of the unfair advantage the Monkeys have against the Snakes, four Monkeys will be sitting out. Those four cannot be Aradia, Bailey, Minnie, Sean nor Sierra. The Monkeys have a small group meeting and Thomas, Tim, Alex and Ashley are chosen to sit out. Chris pairs everybody. From the Maniac Monkeys, Sean will work with Bailey, Aradia and Sierra, Minnie and Kyle, and Blake and Arin. From the Snickering Snakes, Maddox will work with Pietro, Pea and D, Sidnee and Sid, and Mason and Blakely. Everybody gets to their stations and Chris starts the challenge. Immediately, the Snakes start, leaving the Monkeys in udder confusion, but soon Sean and Bailey start working on it and so does the others. In no time, Sean and Bailey are done and hold up their finished product...the Total Drama logo? Soon, Maddox and Pietro finish with the Total Drama logo as well, much to their confusion. The Monkeys then feel horrible as Pea and D finish with a cabin. They then feel even worse as Mason and Blakely finish with a plane. Blake glares at Blakely and works even more on their puzzle, messing it up. His partner, Arin, screams at him and pushes him away. Sidnee and Sid, the last pair from the Snickering Snakes, suddenly gets into an argument about which corner goes where, until Sidnee figures it out and they give it to the other Snakes to put it together. Soon, they put it together and it appears to be a pyramid, with the bottom sporting the Total Drama logo, and the sides sporting the sets to the first three seasons. The Snakes celebrate while the Monkeys all groan. Chris smiles and says that finally the Monkeys get to go to the Chocolate Ceremony. Later, the Monkeys cabin is mostly quiet, except for the argument going on in the girls' side. Sierra yells at Arin, telling her that she lost the challenge for her. Arin gasps and tells her that she didn't even start the puzzle until the last moment. Sierra smiles and tells her that just like her, Aradia and Bailey, she threw the challenge. Bailey smiles and tells them that she finished first. All the girls turn to her and tells her to shut up. Arin then glares at Sierra and tells her that her and the backstabbing mole Minnie will be voted off next. With that, she walks out. In the Snakes cabin, the boys decided to have a party on their side. The girls show up, excited to finally have won. Everybody parties but Sidnee, who glares at Sid the whole time. In the confessional, Sidnee frets about how they argued during the challenge and that it wasted precious time. After that, Sid admits in the confessional that the two argue all the time and that he's gotten used to it. The Maniac Monkeys soon meet Chris for the Chocolate Ceremony. Chris sighs and says that they broke their winning streak. Soon, chocolate bars are being handed out. Alex, Kyle, Timothy, Blake, Thomas and Sean are saved by the chocolate bars, leaving Arin, Bailey, Minnie, Aradia, Sierra and Ashley. A chocolate bar is then thrown to Aradia, and then Bailey, leaving Arin with her enemies, Ashley, Sierra and Minnie. Sierra then points out that there are only two chocolate bars left, and four campers. Chris smiles and says that there was a tie, then throws one to Ashley. Arin smiles, and then frowns. In the confessional, Arin says that along with the threat of her going home, she would at least go with a traitor, or her arch-enemy. Chris then starts rambling on about how important the last chocolate bar is, hardly noticing Sierra sneaking up. She's about to grab it when Chris grabs it instead and throws it to Arin. Arin sighs in relief. In the confessional, Arin smirks and says that instead, she got to watch both a traitor and her arch-enemy get eliminated. Chef drags Minnie and a protesting Sierra out of the room, while Chris turns to the camera and asks three questions. What will become of Ashley? Will Sid and Sidnee fight again? And what twist does he have in store for the campers in the next episode. And with that, he wraps up the episode, but not before laughing after hearing Sierra scream at Chef.